Foot pads are commonly used to support heavy equipment, including large computers. The purpose of these footpads is to dampen any vibration that could be transmitted to or from the equipment and also to compensate for any differences in levels of the surface on which the equipment is placed. An example of such a foot pad is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,034 Tobey which uses either a flat or a hemispherical shaped depression to support the bolt head. In the Tobey disclosure, the bolt is free to move horizontally to accommodate variations in the location of the corresponding opening in the heavy equipment.